The dream world connection
by Barbieisabitch
Summary: Maka and Kid like each other and everyone knows except them. Recently they've been having dreams about them being together but what they don't know it that these dreams are showing what will happen to them. Due to a game of '7 minutes in heaven' things start to happen between them and it somehow seems familiar to the pair...
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's P.O.V**

Golden eyes stared back at me through long, dark eyelashes, a mischievous glint crossing them. Large hands wrapped around my waist dragging me closer so our bodies were crushed together, our faces inches apart. A shocked gasp escapes, leaving my lips parted, confusing clouding my eyes. The smirk I loved so much appeared as he leaned in closer. My eyes flutter shut in anticipation. I heard a slight chuckle escape from his lips. His breath fanning my face as he leaned in closer, I heard someone scream my name…

"FUCKING HELL MAKA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

*crash*

"FUCK OFF SOUL! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME?" I wince peeling myself off the floor from where I had fallen after he woke me. He slowly opened my door, poking his head around to be met by my glare, unaware of my hand reaching out and wrapping my fingers around the spine.

"Come on Maka… we are going to be late!"

"But it's a Saturday, Soul, leave me alone!"

"But we are going to meet the gang… and your crush…" and with that he ran back to his room, but unfortunately for him, I was faster. Just as he turned around, my book connected with the back of his head, with so much power, he collapsed into a heap on the floor. I couldn't help but grin as I kick his foot out of the way as I shut the door. After he mentioned my "crush" I made sure I was more symmetrical than ever. Pulling out a forest green tank top and blue denim shorts and straightened my ash blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid's P.O.V<strong>

I awake with a gasp. That was the third time I've had the same dream about Maka, but this one was slightly different. For starters we were locked in a room, one that looks quite familiar but I couldn't place where. I had her trapped between myself and the wall where she started panting as I ran one of my hands up her leg, pausing before I grabbed her ass, sliding my hand back towards her knee, lifting her leg to rest on my hip. Her panting increased as my lips had ghosted across her jaw line and down her soft neck. I smirked against her skin on her collarbone as she moaned running her fingers through my black hair forcing my head to stay put as I started to nibble on the same spot that she held me. A feeling made its way through me when…

I woke up…

I don't know if I want to know what would have happened but my natural reflexes woke me before something did. Of course… when it came to 8 o'clock my dream would get really interesting! Wait… WHAT? What am I thinking? I would never disrespect Maka like that? She doesn't even know I like her, no one apart from Liz knows that and I regret telling her sooooo much.

Ever since I told her… she has made situations so awkward for us, things that weren't awkward like going to the library or going out together as a group. Now she has to get us to always sit next to each other, but if we were at the library and Maka fell asleep… LEANING ON ME… I always put my arm around her to make her more comfortable but it's just my luck that Liz walks past at that moment and what always makes it better… she must have that god damn camera attached to her like an extra limb she needs to survive.

From downstairs in the kitchen, I could just about hear Patty singing yet another disturbing song about murdering yet more giraffes. Laughing quietly to myself, I quickly got ready, checking the length of each trouser leg and shirt sleeve, as I mentally prepared myself for my day with Maka and the rest of the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's P.O.V

Eventually, Soul woke up meaning we could then meet the others. Meeting at the only symmetrical café in town for the sake of Kid. Recently though his OCD fits have become less frequent but when they do happen (mostly at home due to Liz appearances at school) they have gotten worse.

After arriving at the café and Soul taking the piss out of my crush on Kid with every chance he got, we noticed that everyone was there already and Kid was looking a bit annoyed glaring at Liz as she smirked while her eyes landed on Souls as soon as we entered.

There was only two seats left free for us. One between Liz and Blackstar and the other between Tsubaki and Kid and before I could even move there was only one left since Soul had already bagged the seat between his best friend and HIS crush. Slowly making my way over, my eyes locked with Kid's as he looked up at me and he mood seemed to improve instantly.

"MAKA, YOU HAVE FINALLY BEEN BLESSED WITH YOUR GODS PRESEANCE! NOW BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD, PESANT!"

"Blackstar, I would be carefully if I were you, I've only JUST woken up from a Maka-chop this morning and my head is still pounding."

And that erupted a fit of laughter out of the ever childish Patty, but who wouldn't expect it. I mean come on… I defiantly should have taken a picture and then framed it for the hall way.

Any way…

Getting back to the meal, everyone had ordered but the whole time I couldn't shake the feeling of someone looking at me. Every time I looked around no one was looking my way apart from in disgust from the fucking loud mouth. I pushed the thoughts away and got up to go to the toilet. I excused myself and as I walked past our table, my toe hit the leg of Liz's chair and I began to fall. I shut my eyes and accepted the fact I fell over a fucking chair leg in public.

An arm wrapped itself around my waist and dragged me back up and to my feet, pulling me towards a solid chest. Thinking it was Soul who caught me, I refused to open my eyes and moved my hands to his shoulders. But instead of the normal jacket zipper, I felt the material of the jacket that felt like a blazer.

Slowly, I tilted my head back slightly and opened my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kid's P.O.V

Maka's apple green eyes slowly opened as I held her close to my chest. Consequently, (after her fall) our faces where so close together that I could feel her breath fanning across my face. There was a sudden urge to lean in a kiss her but…

Okay, fuck it.

Slowly, I started to lean in, completely focused on her gorgeous eyes and watched as they fluttered shut. Noticing she didn't push me away, my own eyes shut but just as we were millimetres apart…

"AWW LOOK THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS!"

Maka jumped away from me with a pretty red staining her cheeks, looking away and hiding behind her hair.

I watched her walk quickly in the direction of the toilets and threw a thick book out from the bookcase in the café and threw it towards the table where Patty dramatically slumped over into her syrup coated pancakes.

Chuckling, I sat back down and thought about how close I was to kissing her. Though her scurrying off with her green top and shorts (that really complimented her eyes and her figure) appeared again and I could feel the blush dusting my cheeks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN:: I am sorry for the long update but my files had messed up and I couldn't find the start of the chapter. As well as having barely any time to actually write anything due to school work and personal stuff.**

**Reviews are very much loved and a they actually make me so happy :) **

**Love ya guys :)**


End file.
